1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion sensor and a packaging method thereof, and more particularly, to a motion sensor having a ceramic package structure and a packaging method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With advancements in technology, modern computer systems can be used as video gaming and entertainment systems, whereas computer systems in the past only had simple functions such as word processing. The computer system has therefore become one of the most important devices in our modern society. To further improve the computer system's usefulness and functionality, technology to integrate input devices for interface control is also continuously being developed.
Many computer systems are equipped with diversified functions, and therefore require various sensing devices which can perform detection on peripheral environments, in order to perform corresponding applications. A motion sensor is capable of converting a movement of a user into a signal, to thereby allow an electronic device to control the movement of a cursor or pointer on a display screen. This function may be applied together with a graphical user interface on the display screen to select objects on the display screen and perform control functions accordingly, allowing the user to interact with the computer system via the device. Enhancing the stability and conductivity of the motion sensor has therefore become a target of the industry.